


The Despair Of True Love

by SpySouda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpySouda/pseuds/SpySouda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Romeo and Juliet, all true lovers are kept apart in some way or another... Hanamura knows this is true of him and Monobear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Despair Of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me to stop sinning but I

Hanamura collapsed onto his fluffy bed, tears welling up in his eyes. It had been not a week since he had arrived on Jabberwock Island as apart of Miss Monomi's Field Trip, and he was already facing more hateful comments from his peers. 

It was true that Hanamura was not the conventional sort of guy. Back at his old school, he was often shouted at for being too perverted, or even too short. Some days, he would come home crying to his mother about all the awful, passing comments that were shouted at him as he made his way to class. It was almost impossible for him to avoid hate, but as his mother always said, there were haters for everything. Some of the most appreciated people of their time were hated as young children, and she guaranteed him that one day, when he owned Hanamura Restaurant, he would make them eat those words by serving them on a plate, sprinkled with a hint of pepper.

But now that he was here, stuck on this island and playing this sick game of Mutual Killing, he was unsure that it was ever going to happen. 

Every day, it was kill or be killed. Every lingering moment held the chance of death. If he was not careful, someone could step up to him from behind and clobber him over the head with a bat. His life would be over before he even knew it.

"I'm never going to become a great chef like you, Mama...!" Hanamura cried out, his words muffled by the blanket. Tears splattered down, a tear for each time he thought he was going to become someone great, a tear for each time his mother had to comfort him after school, a tear for the broken promises he had made to her... And a tear for every time someone had called him by a harsh name.

This time... It was that short little shrimp, Hiyoko Saionji. She was the devil in disguise, Hanamura swore on it. That girl had no right to insult him when she was even shorter than him! By all standards, he was above her!

"Big Bro Hanamura is soooo weird, you know? Haven't you noticed how his eyes light up around that stupid stuffed teddy bear? He's like, totally in love with him or something! Isn't that super gross? He's like, a bearfucker!" Saionji's taunting voice echoed in his mind.

"Hiyoko-chan, I don't think that's it," Koizumi had insisted. "No one is weird enough to be in love with that bear... Not even Hanamura."

Koizumi could be harsh at times, too, but Hanamura was sure that she didn't mean to insult him in that way... Because the truth was just that. He, Teruteru Hanamura, was attracted to that fiend who had placed him on the island and forced him into this twisted murdering game. He was in love with Monokuma, and even he couldn't quite understand it himself. There was just something about that bear that put a smile on his face, even when he was going on about murdering his classmates. Perhaps it was that bear's confidence, or the way that he smiled when he talked about what he loved the most. ...Then again, Monokuma WAS always smiling...

"I don't get it," he muttered to himself. "How could I be in love with that bear?"

He had already accepted that, but what truly hurt him inside were Saionji's comments. That little brute had called him a bearfucker...! She had no right to do such a thing! And even after that, Koizumi had told him he wasn't even weird enough to be in love with a robotic bear. But... he really was weird, wasn't he?

"Upupu... What did you just say, Hanamura-kun?"

Hanamura jolted up on his bed, his eyes widening. He gazed at the ground and found the robotic bear sitting there, staring up at him with his malicious eyes. He tilted his head to the side and placed an inquisitive paw on his chin, studying the chef boy. "Did you just say that you were in love with me, Hanamura-kun?" the bear asked, chuckling a bit to himself.

The chef was forced to swallow the nervousness in his throat. He had already heard his declaration of love, so there was no going back now. "...Monokuma, everyone thinks I'm weird for it," he whispered gently, his heart aching.

Monokuma considered this. After a moment, he leapt onto the chef's bed, taking a seat next to him. "I heard the whole thing," Monokuma informed him. "That little Saionji called 'ya a weird bearfucker, didn't she?"

Hanamura nodded. "She did," he affirmed.

"Well, I don't think you're weird," Monokuma assured him, giving him a small pat on the back with his tiny, robotic paw. "After all, bears are cute and cuddly, and full of despair! I mean, get a load of me. Don't you just see how adorable I am? I was super popular back at the zoo!" Monokuma laughed at his own joke, causing Hanamura to laugh a bit with him. He had to admit, it was kind of adorable. "But 'ya gotta admit, kid, you might not be a weird, but you ARE a bearfucker."

This caused him to blush slightly. "W-Well..." he muttered. "T-That's not the point. What will everyone else think of this? Saionji will just make fun of me again once she finds out...!"

"Listen up, Teruteru," Monokuma started, dropping the formalities. The sound of his first name coming from the mouth of that bear made Hanamura fluster up slightly. "Love ain't always easy. Lots of lovers are challenged by society, 'ya know? Ever heard of a little tale called Romeo and Juliet?"

Romeo and Juliet.... of course Hanamura had heard of it. It was an absolutely heart wrenching tale about two star crossed lovers who were pulled apart by their family. In the end, they both ended up dying for each other in the name of true love. Just because they were challenged by their families didn't mean that their love wasn't true, right...? Perhaps that was what Monobear was saying.

"...Are you saying we're just like Romeo and Juliet?" Hanamura asked, his voice shaking.

"You bet'cha!" Monokuma cried out, standing up triumphantly and pushing his chest out. "So don't you worry about a thing, kid. You and I are just like Romeo and Juliet! Our love is true, even though some people might question it."

Blushing, Hanamura smiled. "Ah... Does this mean that you love me, Monokuma?" he asked, a hint of hope in his tone.

"But of course I do! You're just too cute to pass up," Monokuma responded enthusiastically. 

Hanamura felt as though his heart had been warmed. Just minutes ago, he had been crying on his bedsheets in complete and utter despair, but Monokuma had come here and filled him with love. Smiling, Hanamura inched closer to the bear and wrapped an arm around him, pulling his small robotic body into his side. He felt cold and metallic, but Hanamura knew that the bear's love for him was warm. "Just like Romeo and Juliet," he repeated, cuddling closer to the bear. He was no longer ashamed of himself and he was no longer ashamed for the strong, strange love he held for the absolutely adorable bear.

But wait... didn't they both die in the end?

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably wondering who the hell keeps writing this Terubearu shit. 
> 
> I'm just really bored is all.


End file.
